1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope insertion portion including a bending portion to be operated to be bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope insertion portion is formed by connecting a distal end rigid portion, a bending portion to be operated to be bent, and a long insertion tube portion, sequentially from the distal end side. An operation wire to be operated to be moved forward and backward to operate the bending portion to be bent is inserted through the insertion portion. The operation wire is inserted through a wire guide in at least the insertion tube portion, and prevents damage of built-in members caused by friction with the operation wire.
In the endoscope disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-68393, the wire guide is extended from the insertion tube portion into the bending portion, and the distal end of the wire guide is fixed in the bending portion. When bending the bending portion by moving the operation wire backward, the wire guide functions as a tension rod and prevents bending of the bending portion. Namely, in the bending portion, a part provided with the wire guide is not bent, and a part not provided with the wire guide is bent.